In general, waste energy recovery systems for use with engines need to operate over a wide range of heat input, which varies depending upon the engine load, while maintaining acceptable performance under conditions of high fuel consumption. Various systems for adjusting system performance over a heat input range are known, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,986,251, for example.